For you only
by primRose123
Summary: You never realize how much you truly love someone until their gone forever, and then you regret every fight you ever had, every time time you ever cursed at them and its to late to take it all back because he's dead.
1. whats wrong with you

Ch 1- what's wrong with you

"_If I scream I hate you, I really mean hold me close and never let me go"_

Hinata walked into her apartment complex finally getting out of the pouring rain. She was ready to just get upstairs and go to bed. Her high heels were uncomfortable and her skin was wet and cold. She pushed her hair away from where it clang to her pale face as she walked up the stairs. A sigh escaped her pale lips as she lifted the matt outside her apartment door to look for the key she always left there. It wasn't there.

She huffed in frustration and stood up and slammed her fist into the door three or four times. There wasn't an answer. "SASUKE UCHIA" she yelled loud enough to where her husband was already expecting complaints from the neighbors before he got up to answer the door. When the dark haired man answered he saw his petit wife standing in front of him. She was soaked to the bone and her arms were crossed over her chest.

He could already tell it wasn't going to be a good night. The blue haired girl pushed past her husband with a frown on her pale features and walked toward the bathroom. Sasuke followed her and grasped her wrist with his hand "Hina, don't be like this, it's late" he pleaded in his usual demanding tone. Everything he said sounded like a demand. He didn't mean to sound that way…he was just used to giving orders was all.

The look in her lavender eyes hardened telling him that she didn't like his tone tonight. "Why did you move the key" she hissed.

"I didn't" he tried to keep his voice down.

"So it moved itself?" she had no problem raising her voice at him.

"You ever think maybe you took it with you" he grabbed her purse from her left hand and spilled it out on the tile floor in front of her. The little silver key fell at the top of the pile. She'd taken it with her and forgotten that it was in her purse. The glare in his eyes bared frustration and anger.

"Sorry" she muttered behind her breath.

"Sorry for what" he growled, he figured since she'd blamed him and gone straight to trying to start a fight he might-as-well get an audible apology.

"I'm not repeating myself" she tore her arm away and closed the bathroom door behind her. Sasuke heard the lock click "Crazy" he muttered as he started to gather Hinata's items back into her little black purse. He loved her. He couldn't deny that he loved Hinata more than anything in the world but he'd never understood why he loved her so much. The two of them were exact opposites in every way.

He sighed and set her purse down on the kitchen counter before walking down the hall to the bathroom door. "Hina" he said as softly as possible.

"What" she called over the sound of the running water.

"Just….never mind" was all he said before turning away and yelling "I'm going to bed" over his shoulder. About a half an hour later the blue haired girl got out of the tub and rapped a white towel around her small frame and stumbled across the dark hall to her bedroom. Sasuke lay awake in bed. She watched the uneven rise and fall of his chest and whispered "Baby, are you okay?"

He didn't speak, just nodded. Hinata's eyes widened and she ran to her lover's side. "Sasuke" she pleaded as his solid black eyes fluttered closed and then opened again. She stroked his cheek softly with her hand over and over until he drifted into a calm sleep.

The feel of the sun against her face woke Hinata the next morning. Sasuke wasn't lying next to her. The blue haired girl stood and pulled on a navy blue kimono and ran into the kitchen. Sasuke was standing at the stove making breakfast. Hinata quickly remembered Sasuke's odd panic attack from last night and forced him to look at her "what was wrong with you last night" her voice sounded a little demanding.

"Nothing" was all he said.

"If there's something wrong with you, Sasuke I deserve to know" she broke out into sobs. Sasuke cupped his wife's face in his large hands and kissed her forehead "Hina, my Hina" he whispered softly. She only cried. "Baby, I'm gonna be just fine" Sasuke promised her.

"Please tell me what's wrong with you" she pleaded.

"I just had a little panic attack that's all babe" he pulled her close and held her tight "It's alright" he strung his pale fingers through her dark blue hair.


	2. With out warning

Ch2- without warning.

Hinata sighed as she finished curling her long blue hair in the mirror. She checked herself once, Gray skirt with a matching dress coat and a white button up blouse. Her makeup wasn't running or smeared. It was light anyway just some eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. Strong arms wrapped around her slender waist from behind just before she moved to put on her gray heels.

"Hina, stay home" he whispered.

"You know I have to go to work"

"I hate this color on you" he muttered softly kissing her shoulder "Gray doesn't suit you, not even a little. You're too bright and happy to pull off such a hellish color"

"Sasuke-"

"You're a great lawyer Hina…but this color just…" she turned around and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Sasuke just be quiet" she said with a smile "I'll be home for lunch around 1:30. Take care of yourself until then." She drew back, slid her heels on and walked out the door.

Sasuke lay back down in bed and buried his face into Hinata's pillow.

Hinata was finishing up at a trial. She looked at her client. The young pink haired girl had been charged with prostitution. "Sakura Haruno" the judge addressed her. Hinata wasn't even in her right mind at the moment she was worried about Sasuke. She hardly heard what was going on between her client and the judge. "Come back in two months on the 23" was all she heard.

She answered with a soft "yes your honor" she grabbed Sakura by the arm and said "Come on"

"Hinata…"

"No don't Hinata me, I still can't believe you wound up here like this. You were going to medical school Sakura what happened"

"Hinata" a large hand gripped her wrist.

He stood there smiling "Long time no see"

"Naruto, what are you doing here" she asked before realizing he was working here. The blond was dressed in a police uniform.

"How are you and Sasuke? Any kids?"

She laughed "were still fighting over stupid stuff and he's still his same ole stubborn self, how about you and Ino?"

"Were divorced actually"

"Oh god what happened?"

"She cheated on me with Shikamaru but let's not go into detail with that"

"That's awful" Hinata said in a quiet tone.

"Say hi to Sasuke for me" Naruto called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I will" she said as her phone started to go off.

"What is it?" she answered in a cheerful tone. "what…no…oh..oh my god" she burst into sobs and her phone fell to the marble floor, smashing into 4 pieces.

Sakura stood there wide eyed as Hinata fell to her knees as if she no longer had the strength to stand. "Hinata what's wrong" the pink haired girl fell to her knees beside her.

"S...Sasuke's dead" she sobbed "he's gone"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat "what happened?"

"He had a heart attack in bed….they don't know what caused it" she said through her tears. Hinata had never looked so bad. Her skin had lost all color and her makeup streamed her down her pale cheeks. The pink haired girl that was her best friend in middle school wrapped her arms around her crying friend "Hinata I don't know what to say"

The blue haired girl just cried and cried.


End file.
